


Legolas instead of Arwen

by catsandbooksrock



Series: Lord Of The Rings But Aragorn and Legolas are together [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arwen and Aragorn are friends, Arwen and Aragorn are like siblings, Canon Divergence - The Lord of the Rings, Engagement, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Gay, Immortal Aragorn, Immortality, Love, M/M, Non Canonical Immortal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite, aralas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandbooksrock/pseuds/catsandbooksrock
Summary: A rewrite of The Lord Of The Rings in which Legolas and Aragorn are engaged instead of Arwen and Aragorn.PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE BEGINNINGUpdates when I have free time
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Lord Of The Rings But Aragorn and Legolas are together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092536
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS  
> While reading this note the following things  
> -I have not read the books or watched The Hobbit.  
> -In my version humans can become immortal through loving an elf. Said elf has to love the human back.  
> -This is focused on Legolas and Aragorn. The story will start when Arwen first shows up.  
> -The Elvish may not be completely accurate. Please let me know if you spot any mistakes. I am going to do the elvish mostly in italics but I will still do the occasional Elvish phrase. These phrases will be in Sindarin.  
> \- EDIT: The POV will stick to Aragorn and Legolas unless I truly need to change the POV.  
> -Lastly, the plot at points will be extremely similar to the movies and at others will be drastically different this is because I think that some of the scenes fit well for Aragorn and Legolas, and others not so much.  
> Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters nor do I own The Lord Of The Rings, I am not making any money off of this.

Aragorn went to cut the Athelas plant with his knife when he heard someone say "What's this? A Ranger caught off his guard?". He slowly looked back toward the voice that was so familiar to see there was an arrow pointed at him. 

-∞-

Legolas rode towards Frodo, who was exactly where Aragorn had told him Frodo would be, having left Aragorn to collect the plant. He saw Frodo laying on the ground eyes widened. Legolas dismounted the horse and rushed to Frodos

"Frodo, _I am Legolas- I have come to help you,"_ He said in elvish, " _Hear my voice... Come back to the light,"._

"Who is he?" Merry asked with wonder in his voice. 

"Frodo," He said as Aragorn rushed to his side with the plant in hand, "He's fading,".

"He's an Elf," Sam stated seeing his ears. Aragorn chewed the plant to a pulp and put it in the wound making Frodo gasp which sounded more like a wheeze. 

"He's not going to last, we must get him to Elrond," Aragorn and the elf stood picking up Frodo. "I have been looking for you for two days,". 

"Where are you taking him?" Merry asked watching them. 

"There are five wraiths behind you," Both ignoring Merry's question. "Where the other four are I do not know,". Placing Frodo, who was still wheezing, on the saddle of the horse Aragorn turned to look at Legolas. 

_"Stay with the hobbits- I'll send horses for you,"_ Aragorn said to Legolas.

Legolas gave him a look of 'Are you serious' before saying " _We both know that I'm the faster rider- I'll take him,"._ Legolas would prefer to endanger himself instead of Aragorn, Aragorn would also only slow the horse down. 

" _The road is too dangerous,"_ Aragorn said shaking his head. 

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked directed at no one in particular. 

_"If I can get across the river... the power of Arwen's people will protect him,"_ Legolas reasoned "I do not fear them,". Aragorn sighed placing a hand over Legolas's. 

" _The power of her people may protect him but you will have no way to hold them off,"_ Aragorn spoke with worry in his voice. 

" _Arwen is by the river, she can hold them off, she knows where I will cross,"_ Legolas replied. 

" _I can accept that,_ Im mel cin, I will see you soon," Aragorn said stepping out of the way to allow Legolas to mount the horse. 

"Legolas, ride hard and don't look back," Aragorn watched as Legolas rode away. 

"What are you doin' those wraiths are still out there?" Sam stated loudly clearly upset, still, Aragorn stood face indifferent looking at the spot where Legolas had ridden off into the trees. 

-∞-

Legolas rode and rode without a problem until he was in a forest again, he could hear the wring wraiths chasing him. He wove through the trees with the wraiths on his tail he had eight of them which meant there was another one out there somewhere. All he could think was that the ninth one could be after Estel. He hoped that Estel was fine. This pushed him to ride harder. They weren't far from the river and therefore not far from Arwen. 

He was out of the trees now and racing across an open field with the occasional tree. It wasn't long before he could see the river and Arwen. 

He crossed the river toward Arwen, she was standing ready to fend the wraiths off. As soon as the wraiths neared the water the horses reared up on their back legs. 

"Give up the halfling, Elf," growled one of the wraiths. 

"If you want him, come and claim him," Arwen said drawing her sword and taking a step forward. At this, the wraiths drew their swords. Legolas was sitting back trying to make sure Frodo didn't fade. The wraiths rode their horses into the river toward Arwen. 

Arwen looked at the water and said "Nîn o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer; rimmo nín Bruinen dan in Ulaer!". The river started to fill up and there was a sound of rushing water. The Ringwraith farthest into the river looked up the river, where there was an enormous amount of water rushing towards them. The front of the water took shape of the front of horses. As the water was rushing towards the wraiths they made an attempt to escape the water by riding downstream, the water had spooked the horses which were now barely doing what the wraiths wanted them to. 

The water swept the wraiths away along with their horses. Arwen turned to face Legolas. Who was still atop his horse, Arwen helped him lift Frodo down off the horse. She lay him down on the ground, Frodo wheezing and gasping. 

"Frodo! No, Frodo, don't give in, not now!" she said gasping for breath and tears forming in her eyes. Legolas watching this from afar, he knew this was no longer in his hand, only Arwen might be able to bring him back from the edge just enough to get him to Rivendell, to her father. She drew Frodo into her arms with tears in her eyes. 

_What grace has given me, let it pass to him, let him be spared, save him,_ she thought to herself. 

"Legolas, we need to get to Rivendell where my father can bring him back completely, I have only bought us time," she stood again carrying Frodo in her arms, "My horse is over there," she pointed to a couple of trees. Legolas made his way toward the trees and found her horse. He untied the reins and walked the horseback over to Arwen.

"Let us be on our way," he said to her helping Frodo onto the horse before mounting his own. Arwen nodded and took off riding swiftly, Legolas not far behind.

-∞- 

Aragorn feared that something may have happened to Legolas on the way to the river. He knew that once Legolas got to Arwen they would be fine and that Legolas could take care of himself, but that did not stop him from worrying. 

"Strider, you still haven't answered my question on where that elf was taking Frodo," Sam asked. Aragorn may have taken on the name Strider long ago but it still did not sit right with him. 

"That elf is taking him somewhere called Rivendell, where Elrond, the man who raised me and whom I call a father, can bring Frodo back completely," Aragorn snapped, he didn't like being questioned by someone who didn't know what they were doing, "We will enter Elven territory soon enough, and will enter Rivendell soon after that,". He would soon see if Legolas was hurt or not, there was another part of him that worried ever so slightly about his sister Arwen, whom although she could care for herself and he was pretty sure hadn't left the Elven territory, there was still the possibility.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter.

When Legolas and Arwen arrived at Rivendell, they sought out Elrond immediately. To whom they then explained that Frodo needed his help.

When Elrond heard what happened he rushed Frodo to a room. There was light from the sun high overhead flooding the room, extravagant, cream white curtains hung by wooden doors that were thrown open to let fresh air in. The curtains were billowing ever so slightly in a light breeze. Everything in the room was a soft white. The bed was covered in whites of different shades. 

Frodo was set down on the bed that was in the middle of the room. 

" _I need you both to leave for me to focus_ ," Elrond examined the wound closely. Arwen made her way out the door, Legolas following close behind. 

" _Would you close the door?_ " Elrond commanded still bent over Frodo's wounded form. Legolas closed the door behind him. He and Arwen parted ways to go back to their rooms. Legolas walked through the halls reaching his room, the one he shared with Aragorn, opening the door to see that it was exactly as he and Aragorn had left it. He hung his quiver and bow at the end of the bed.

He sighed sitting down on the bed. Knowing that Aragorn was still out there and in danger worried him. As long as Aragorn was outside of Rivendell he would be in danger. He would be safer once he was within Elven borders but not even close to as safe as he would be once he was in Rivendell. He lay back on the bed closing his eyes. He needed rest. Legolas quickly succumbed to sleep. 

-∞-

Aragorn and the Hobbits were at the border of the elven territory. Aragorn was scouring the river for a good crossing spot. The normal entrance was not good to travel not at a time like this. Too many orcs would be roaming around looking for a snack and the ring. The ringwraiths were likely going to be in that area for a while due to them having followed Legolas to the river it was likely they were there because it was the main way into the elven realm. 

Aragorn spotted a relatively shallow spot that wouldn't prove too difficult to cross for the hobbits.

He found the hobbits, under a tree, eating again. 

"Come now," He said beckoning them to follow, "I found a spot where we can cross the river,". They packed away the food and got up following Aragorn to the river. 

The hobbits crossed the river without much struggle. Before Aragorn entered the river he took off his boots not wanting to have to wait for them to dry and rolled up his pants. Carrying his boots in hand Aragorn followed them walking at the back. He climbed up the slight bank of the river and put his boots on after rolling his pants back down. 

"We are in Elven territory now," Aragorn said leading them further into Elven territory. They nodded. 

"Do ya think Frodos alright?" Sam asked.

"If Legolas and Arwen got him to Rivendell and to Elrond then yes," Aragorn replied.

"We are not that far from Rivendell now, we should arrive soon," Aragon said after a few moments of silence.

-∞- 

Legolas was woken from sleep by Arwen at the door. 

"I wanted to inform you that Frodo is getting better," she said from the other side of the door. The door had openings in the wood that were normally covered by pieces of fabric, so Legolas could see Arwen standing outside the door. 

"That is good to hear," he sat up. 

Legolas got up off the bed and opened the door, "Come in,". Arwen smiled and entered the room. 

"How are you doing?" Arwen asked sitting in one of the chairs. 

"Good, I needed some sleep," he replied sitting in the chair opposite of the one Arwen was in. 

"We could tell you slept for a long time, I don't know how long myself because I was sleeping most of the time too," 

"Has there been any news of Aragorn?" 

"No, but I assume that if they are well then they would be across the river by now," 

"Yes, that would make sense," he sighed, "Even though I know Aragorn can take care of himself, I still worry,". 

"It makes sense he no longer only has to protect himself, he has the hobbits," Arwen said worry evident in her voice, he is her brother. They sat in silence together thoughts of Aragorn occupied Legolas's mind when a young woman entered the room. 

"I was told to inform you that Aragorn and the hobbits have arrived," she said and then rushed back out. Both Arwen and Legolas stood, rushing to greet them or more specifically Aragorn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short I have school and I am super busy with it so I will try to update as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3.

Legolas saw Aragorn first. He looked worn out but happy to be back. Legolas made eye contact with him and smiled making his way through the people welcoming them towards Aragorn. 

"I was worried that you wouldn't make it," Legolas said holding the sides of Aragorn's face. 

"And I feared that you hadn't made it safely," Aragorn quickly kissed Legolas on the lips. 

"You really doubt me that much," 

"No, no I know you can handle yourself but it doesn't mean I can't worry for you," 

"Alright, let's get you inside," Legolas led him inside. 

-∞- 

Aragorn was glad to see that Legolas was safe. They walked to their room, Aragorn opened the door to see that Legolas had already been spending his time there. His bow and quiver were at the end of the bed. 

Legolas came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around Aragorn's waist, resting his chin on Aragorn's shoulder. They stood like this for a while Aragorn taking comfort in Legolas's presence. 

Legolas let go and led Aragorn to the bed knowing that he needed rest. They lay down on the bed, Aragorn turned on his side allowing Legolas to lay down behind him snaking his arms around him pulling Aragorn to his chest. 

"Get some sleep, Nin mel," Legolas whispered. 

Aragorn could feel himself drifting off to sleep. Eventually, he drifted off completely. 

-∞-

Waking up to Legolas braiding Aragorn's hair was a very pleasant way to wake up. 

"Welcome back Aragorn," Legolas said smiling, he was still braiding Aragorn's hair. Aragorn looked around to see that he had shifted so that he was lying across Legolas's chest hence him having his hair braided. 

His eye's widened and then he asked, "How is Frodo? Is he better?"

"Frodo is fine he should wake from his sleep soon," Legolas stopped braiding his hair. Both of them got up from the bed, Legolas pulling the blankets up and putting everything back in place. 

Legolas tugged him over to the chest and dresser that held their clothes, "Come on you need to get changed," he said pulling out a silvery shirt, hand it to Aragorn. Aragorn quickly put them on as Legolas pulled out some pants also handing them to Aragorn to put on. 

Once he was dressed they left, Aragorn needed to visit Elrond and also say hello to his sister. They made their way through the halls and towards Elrond's quarters. 

Elrond was standing on the balcony when they saw him, "It is good to see that you are well, Aragorn," he said turning around, "Frodo is well thanks to what both Legolas and your sister did," 

"That is good to hear," Aragorn replied, "I can assume the next step is to decide what to do with the ring," 

"Yes, it is. I am summoning the council of Elrond to make the decision," 

"I am guessing that you want me to attend since Legolas will also attend," 

"I do, they might not know who you are but you still need to have a say," 

"Very well, I will attend," 

"Good. Now you should go visit your sister, she has been worried sick about you," Elrond turned back to looking out over Rivendell. Aragorn turned around, leaving quickly, he knew he should have said something to Arwen when he first arrived. 

He made his way through the halls towards the room that his sister slept in. When he got to the door he knocked.

A response came, "Come in,". It was since to hear his sister's voice again. He opened the door to see her sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. 

She lept up crying out, "Aragorn!". She enveloped him in a hug. When she pulled back Aragorn looked her over. She was wearing a velvety green dress with a ribbon around the waist and the neckline, the sleeves were loose but only went to about mid-forearm. 

"Hello, Arwen," he said smiling, "It's nice to see you too,"

"So I hear you ran into ringwraiths," 

"Yes, we did," 

"So your finally back," 

"I am, a lot happened while I was a ranger,"

"I know, apparently someone got engaged while he was gone," 

"I apologize for not being here when that happened," 

"Can I see the ring?" she asked. Aragorn showed her the hand that had the ring. She smiled seeing the ring. 

"I am happy for you," she said, "You and Legolas are a perfect match,".

"It is good to know that your happy and well," he said, "Though I know you can take care of yourself, I still worried," 

She nodded and then said, "I think you should get prepared for the meeting, it will be soon, as soon a Frodo wakes up, which should be some time today," 

"Therefore meaning the meeting will likely be tomorrow," he nodded. 

"Hello Arwen," said a voice from behind Aragorn, Legolas. 

"Hello Legolas, I see you have been taking care of Aragorn," 

"Yes I have," he said, "Now we should be on our way, as you said the meeting will be soon,". Aragorn waved to Arwen and quickly followed Legolas out the door to see that preparations for the council were being made. It was going to be interesting to see the final decision. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this even though the updates are a bit late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first sense is not one that I created if you have not seen it and wish to watch it here is a link https://youtu.be/R8IJyobWrFQ. The scene isn't exactly the same.  
> Also sorry this is short.

Later that night Aragorn was reading a book, one that he had picked up in the library during a brief visit for research when one of the men that had come for the council walked into the hall looking at the mural showing Isildur holding a broken Narsil pointed at Sauron. The man looked at it and then turn around looking straight at Aragorn. 

"You no elf," the man stated. Aragorn thought this to be ironic because he wasn't an elf but he was raised as one and was immortal, like one, by love. 

He said, "Men of the south are welcome here,". 

"Who are you?" the man asked. 

"I am a friend to Gandalf the Grey," Aragorn said being vague enough to not disclose his identity. 

"Then we are here on common purpose...friend," he says smiling. Aragorn just watches him curious to see what happens and sees the smile slowly fade from the lack of response. The man looks around spotting the statue holding a shield, and the shards of Narsil that rested upon the shield. 

The man slowly made his way towards the statue to look at the shards of the sword that had cut the Ring from Sauron's hand. 

"The shards of Narsil..." he said walking up to the statue picking up the hilt of the broken sword. Aragorn observed this action. 

"No more than a broken heirloom," the man said sounding frustrated. He dropped the hilt of the broken sword and left as he came. The hilt hit the stone floor clattering. 

Aragorn looked back down at the book and put it down on the chair he was sitting on. 

He stood making his way over to the statue, he picked up to broken hilt from the floor examining it. 

Placing the hilt back upon the sword the statue was holding. Aragorn was thinking about the ring. His ancestor hadn't been able to resist it so why would he be able to. 

While he was thinking Arwen had come into the hall. 

"What are you thinking of so late in the night, shouldn't you be in bed?" she asked. 

"I am thinking of the Ring and this Sword," 

"You shouldn't be pondering of such things at this time of night," 

"I am, and it worries me that because my ancestor couldn't resist the ring that I won't be able to either," 

Arwen looked at him with a look of 'are you serious' and said "That was your ancestor, not you, you can be different," then she walked back down the hall and out of sight leaving Aragorn to think about what she had just said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have noticed the Grey, it can be spelled both ways for y'all that don't know that and no I am not British I am American I just happen to spell it that way.  
> Also, Updates are going to happen when they happen, I am going to be doing shorter stories because they are easier to finish this means that this won't get as much attention.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like the start of it. Some suggestions would be helpful. Also the title sucks so if you have an idea feel free to share.  
> Also sorry if it’s a bit short. It took a lot of work and I don’t have much time.


End file.
